1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device which can be fabricated simply and has excellent display characteristics, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices are self-emitting display devices, in which a voltage is applied to a thin film layer, including an anodean anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the anode and the cathode, so that electrons and holes are recombined in the organic emission layer to thereby emit light.
Organic light-emitting display devices have been considered as next generation display devices due to their advantages such as light weight, small thickness, wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, and low power consumption.
On the other hand, organic light-emitting display devices for realizing full-color images adopt an optical resonance structure for changing optical lengths of wavelengths which are emitted from organic emission layers in pixels of different colors (for example, red, green and blue pixels).